warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Anna Leonowens
Anna Harriette Leonowens (born Ann Hariett Emma Edwards; November 5, 1831 – January 19, 1915) was an Anglo-Indian or Indian-born British travel writer, educator and social activist. She became well known with the publication of her memoirs, beginning with The English Governess at the Siamese Court (1870), which chronicled her experiences in Siam (modern Thailand), as teacher to the children of the Siamese King Mongkut. Leonowens' own account has been fictionalised in Margaret Landon's 1944 best-selling novel Anna and the King of Siam, as well as films and television series based on the book, most notably Rodgers and Hammerstein's 1951 hit musical The King and I. She is also the main protagonist, a widowed mother of Louis, a school teacher, King Mongkut's love interest and the main protagonist from the 1999 animated film, The King and I. She is voiced by Miranda Richardson along with Christiane Noll doing her singing voice. Background Description Anna Leonowens is an usual woman from the 1860s and the attractive English widow has come to Siam with the promise of meaningful work teaching and enlightening the Royal Children and the promise of an architectural brick house of her own where she may raise her 10-year old son, Louis outside the Royal Palace. When she discovers that King Mongkut is rather cavalier about the promises he keeps, she must prove to him that everyone deserves the right to make their own choices. In her own clever way, she proves herself an able, key adviser and a true friend to Mongkut. She convinces him not to fight the approaching British emissaries, but instead to throw a grand ball and prove himself to be a civilized, modern King. Anna discovers him to be more open-minded and kindhearted than his stubborn, royal facade would suggest. She is just the woman to help Mongkut help himself, if she can survive the battle of wills. Personality Describing Anna's personality, she is beautiful, headstrong, outspoken, independent, kind-hearted, open-minded, wise, motherly. On the other hand of her personality, she was used to be, feisty, spunky, difficult. But before she leaves, before Tuptim is about to be whipped until her death and before King Mongkut is alive, she used to be angry, short-tempered, serious, upset and also, she gets emotional. Physical appearance She is slender with fair skin and beautiful mahogany-red hair, green eyes, red lips and pearl-like earrings on her ears. She wears a blue sleeveless dress with a yellowish-white long puffy sleeved shirt underneath with a small white collar and red tie. Underneath her dress, she wears a white petticoat, white pantalettes, and black heeled boots with white spats. She wears a blue bonnet with a dark blue coat over her dress when she travels to Siam. She has her hair in a bun most of the time. Role in the film She enters Siam along with her son, Louis as she meets King Mongkut as she becomes the royal school teacher. She then brings a different way to bring Mongkut and the many royal children in the royal academy as she becomes the royal schoolteacher. She begins to have romantic feelings for the King as the two begin to dance. The villainous Kralahome wants to overthrow King Mongkut from the throne, but after Anna manages to stop Kralahome and he is arrested and is forced to clean up the elephant dung with his henchman, Master Little, Anna returns her feelings (along with her adjacent architectural brick residence outside the Royal palace) to the King as the two begin to dance towards the end of the film. Other appearances Games ''The King and I Animated Thinking Adventure'' Relationships Quotes Gallery Richard Rich - The King and I 1999 - Anna Leonowens - Profile Picture.png Trivia Differences from the source material External Links * *Anna Leonowens on Richard Rich Wiki Category:The King and I Category:Characters Category:The King and I characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teachers Category:Schoolteachers Category:English characters Category:Heroines Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Professors Category:Musicians Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Historical characters Category:Rich Animation Studios characters Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Spouses Category:Characters in video games Category:European characters Category:British characters Category:Animated characters Category:Widows/Widowers Category:Characters who based on Real People